callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Security Service
The Federal Security Service, abbreviated FSB (Russian: Федеральная Служба Безопасности; ФСБ) is the domestic security service of the Russian Federation. It carries out counterterrorism, counterintelligence, border control, economic security, and other specialties. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 These Internal Troops can be seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 equipped with anti-riot outfits and shields. They intervene on the Zakhaev International Airport during the mission "No Russian", after Vladimir Makarov and his men committed their massacre. Makarov refers to them as the FSB, as do the newspaper clippings in his safehouse in "Loose Ends". This appears to be an error made by Infinity Ward, as they used markings from each group in the game. Both the newspapers and Makarov refer to them as the FSB, and the SWAT vans they arrive in read ФСБ (FSB) on the sides. However, their left sleeve patch reads Внутренние войска (Internal Forces) instead of ФСБ, and the unit patch is that of the supply units of Russian Interior Troops (white griffon on black).http://www.russianpatches.com/military_patches.php?tid=43 russianpatches.com It is also worth noting that their back/breast patches read МВД РФ (MVD RF), which is also incorrect, seeing as if they were meant to be Internal Troops their back/breast patches would read ВВ МВД. This means they bear markings of the FSB, MVD, as well as the Internal Troops. They are also seen in the opening cutscene of the game, at a public unveiling of Zakhaev's statue when the Ultranationalist Party takes power. They were described as enemies in the Special Ops level "Breach & Clear," however, they just were replacement skins for early screenshots until the creation of proper Ultranationalist NPCs. The Ultranationalist NPCs with riot shields, that are used as multiplayer models and later used in "Breach and Clear", are not related to the FSB. Equipment Weapons *Riot Shield *F2000 *TAR-21 *MP5K *M9 (Used only by Airport Security) *USP .45 *SPAS-12 *W1200 (Only in trailer) *TMP (Used only by Airport Security) *M1911 .45 (In Holsters) *UMP45 (Used only by Airport Security) *P99 (Dead Security Guard, picked up in flashback) Vehicles *Mi-8 *Police Van *Little Bird Gallery Intervention Force (Alfa Group) File:Internal Troops 1 MW2.png|An FSB with his USP .45 pulled out. File:Internal troops 2.png|An FSB trooper preparing to fire his TAR-21. File:Internal troops 3.png|A Riot Shield wall formation. File:Internal troops 4.png|An FSB agent taking cover. File:FSB.jpg|FSB forces approaching from the Police Van. File:InternalTroopsB&C.jpg|FSB in the early images of Breach & Clear. fsb.png|FSB forces approaching Makarov and his squad. FSB.png|FSB forces at the opening cutscene of the game. FSB shield blocking a bullet.jpg|FSB forces taking heavy fire from Makarov and his men. Internal Troops 5 MW2.jpg|FSB taking heavy fire NR4.jpg|An FSB operator wielding a SPAS-12. FSB taking heavy fire MW2.jpg|An FSB operative deflecting bullets with his Riot Shield. FSB SWAT Van MW2.png|An FSB SWAT Van. Airport Security Airport Security Covering MW2.png|A Security Guard covering fleeing civilians. Airport Security Hide MW2.png|A Guard taking cover from the terrorists. Airport Security Melee MW2.png|A Guard meleeing with a UMP.45. Airport Security Squad MW2.png|Three guards with SMGs in an elevator. Trivia *According to the patch on the troop's right shoulder, the Internal Troops seen in "No Russian" are of the Internal Security and Military Colleges division. Notes and references sv:Ryska federationens federala säkerhetstjänst Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Real Life Article